The aim of the proposed research is development of the technology required to produce a portable device for rapid screening of auditory function, based on measurement of evoked otoacoustic emission. The applied stimuli will be two-tone pairs closely spaced in frequency. Screening will be based on assessment of the evoked distortion product 2fl-f2. System design will be based on application of ectremely high speed digital signal processing for extraction of low-level signals from background noise and for spectral analysis, using new, lower-power devices. The instrument will operate in two modes, one in which a minimal, qualitative but highly reliable screening indication is provided, and an optional mode permitting quantitative tests over a wide frequency range. There is to be optional printout, storage and transfer of data.